PJO HOO Remixes!
by FanGyrl
Summary: Demigod remixes of your favorite songs! You can request, and I'll be the "DJ". Be sure that when you request you put who you want to "sing" it as well :
1. Aphrodite Gurls

**Hey you guys. I am gonna make a set of PJO songfics. I am not going to stop my other PJO story. But here we go.**

**I do not own PJO. If I did this would be AuthorFiction not FanFiction.**

Here is The PJO version of Katy Perry's California Gurls.

Aphrodite Gurls- by the female residents of the Aphrodite cabin.

I know a place where the grass is really greener

Warm, wet and wild, there must be something in the nectar

Sipping it and juice, laying underneath the pine trees

The boys break their necks trying to creep a little sneak peek

You could travel the world

But nothing comes close to the east coast

Once you party with us, you'll be falling in love

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Aphrodite girls, were unforgettable

Daisy Dukes, our armor on top

Sun-kissed skin, so hot will melt your popsicle

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Aphrodite girls, were undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce, exactly like mom

Half Blood represent, now put your hands up

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Fight on a beach we get sand in our stilettos

We freak in my jeep, C Stoll-y Stoll on the stereo

You could travel the world

But nothing comes close to the east coast

Once you party with us, you'll be falling in love

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Aphrodite girls, were unforgettable

Daisy Dukes, our armor on top

Sun-kissed skin, so hot will melt your popsicle

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Aphrodite girls, were undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce, exactly like mom

Half Blood represent, now put your hands up

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

[Connor Stoll]

Toned, tan, fit and ready

Turn it up cause its gettin heavy

Wild wild Half bloods

These are the girls I love the most

I mean the ones, I mean like shes the one

Kiss her, touch her, squeeze her

The girls a freak, she drives a jeep

The men on the beach,Im okay, I wont play, I love the bay

Just like I love LA

Venice Beach and Palm Springs

Summer time is everything

Come on boys, hanging out

All that ass hanging out

Bikinis, tankinis, martinis, no weenies

Just to get in betweeny

Sile my lady (yeah)

You looking here baby (uh huh)

Im all up on you

Cause you representing Aphrodite

Aphrodite girls, were unforgettable

Daisy Dukes, our armor on top

Sun-kissed skin, so hot will melt your popsicle

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Aphrodite girls, were undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce, exactly like mom

Half Blood represent, now put your hands up

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

**That was the Aphrodite Gurls. Well Sile is Silena. I don't own California Gurls either. Comment Rate, review. Request songs!**

**~FanGyrl**


	2. One Last Hope

**Hey, hey, hey! I'm back**

**Me no ownie anything you recognize =) **

Here is The PJO version of One Last Hope from Disney's Hercules, brought to you by Chiron the centaur. I believe he's talking about Jason here… since Percy's missing now, well Jason is his one last hope.

So, ya wanna be a hero, kid?

Well, whoop-de-do!

I have been around the block before

With blockheads just like you

Each and ev'ry one a disappointment

Pain for which there ain't no ointment

So much for excuses

Though a kid of Zeus is

Asking me to jump into the fray

My answer is two words -

O.K.

You win

Oh gods

Oy vay!

I'd given up hope that someone would come along

A fellow who'd ring the bell for once

Not the gong

The kind who wins trophies

Won't settle for low fees

At least semi-pro fees

But no - I get the greenhorn

I've been out to pasture pal, my ambition gone

Content to spend lazy days and to graze my lawn

But you need an advisor

A centaur, but wiser

A good merchandiser

And oohh!

There goes my ulcer!

I'm down to one last hope

And I hope it's you

Though, kid, you're not exactly

A dream come true

I've trained enough turkeys

Who never came through

You're my one last hope

So you'll have to do

Demigods have faced the odds

And ended up a mockery

Don't believe the stories

That you read on all the crockery

To be a true hero, kid, is a dying art

Like painting a masterpiece, it's a work of heart

It takes more than sinew

Comes down to what's in you

You have to continue to grow

Now that's more like it!

I'm down to one last shoot

And my last high note

Before that blasted Underworld

Gets my goat

My dreams are on you, kid

Go

make 'em come true

Climb that uphill slope

Keep pushing that envelope

You're my one last hope

And, kid, it's up to you

**That was Chiron... Comment Rate, review. Request songs!**

**~FanGyrl**


	3. Under The Sea

**Hey, hey, hey, hey! Your DJ is back! **

**I do not own Under the Sea from the Little Mermaid, or PJO! I don't even own HOO. I own nothing :D wait… why am I smiling… that's depressing… Oh well. **

Here is The PJO version of Under The Sea from Disney's The Little Mermaid, brought to you by Percy Jackson the son of Posiedon. I think he may be trying to convince some hippocampus to stay in the ocean…

The seaweed is always greener

In somebody else's lake

You dream about staying up there

But that is a big mistake

Just look at the world around you

Right here on the ocean floor

Such wonderful things surround you

What more is you lookin' for?

Under the sea

Under the sea

Darling it's better

Down where it's wetter

Take it from me

Up on the shore they work all day

Out in the sun they slave away

While we devotin'

Full time to floatin'

Under the sea

Down here all the fish is happy

As off through the waves they roll

The fish on the land ain't happy

They sad 'cause they in their bowl

But fish in the bowl is lucky

They in for a worser fate

One day when the boss get hungry

Guess who's gon' be on the plate

Under the sea

Under the sea

Nobody beat us

Fry us and eat us

In fricassee

We what the land folks loves to cook

Under the sea we off the hook

We got no troubles

Life is the bubbles

Under the sea

Under the sea

Since life is sweet here

We got the beat here

Naturally

Even the sturgeon an' the ray

They get the urge 'n' start to play

We got the spirit

You got to hear it

Under the sea

The newt play the flute

The carp play the harp

The plaice play the bass

And they soundin' sharp

The bass play the brass

The chub play the tub

The fluke is the duke of soul

(Yeah)

The ray he can play

The lings on the strings

The trout rockin' out

The blackfish she sings

The smelt and the sprat

They know where it's at

An' oh that blowfish blow

Under the sea

Under the sea

When the sardine

Begin the beguine

It's music to me

What do they got? A lot of sand

We got a hot crustacean band

Each little clam here

Know how to jam here

Under the sea

Each little slug here

Cuttin' a rug here

Under the sea

Each little snail here

Know how to wail here

That's why it's hotter

Under the water

Ya we in luck here

Down in the muck here

Under the sea

**That was Percy... Rate, review. Request songs!**

**~FanGyrl**


	4. Your Love Is A Lie

**Oh Snap! Three updates in one week! I am on fire here! **

**I own nothing. **

In the musical styling of Simple Plan, please introduce Lady Hera the *reads from cards* "Most wonderful, humble and beautiful queen of heaven the world has ever seen" singing Your Love Is A Lie

I fall asleep by the telephone

It's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone

Tell me where have you been?

I found a note with another name

You blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same

Cause I can feel that you're gone

I can't bite my tongue forever

While you try to play it cool

You can hide behind your stories

But don't take me for a fool

You can tell me that there's nobody else

(But I feel it)

You can tell me that you're home by yourself

(But I see it)

You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want

But I know

Your love is just a lie

(Lie)

It's nothing but a lie

(Lie)

You look so innocent

But the guilt in your voice gives you away

Yeah you know what I mean

How does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust you

And do you think about me when she fucks you?

Could you be more obscene?

So don't try to say you're sorry

Or try to make it right

Don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late.

You can tell me that there's nobody else

(But I feel it)

You can tell me that you're home by yourself

(But I see it)

You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want

But I know, I know,

Your love is just a lie

(Lie)

It's nothing but a lie

(Lie)

You're nothing but a lie

You can tell me that there's nobody elseBut I feel it)

You can tell me that you're home by yourself

(But I see it)

You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want

But I know, I know

Your love is just a lie

(Lie)

I know you're nothing but a lie

(Lie)

Lie

(Lie)

Lie

You're nothing but a lie

Lie

Your love is just a lie

**That was Lady Hera and I am feeling some… tension in the Hera/Zeus marriage. Rate, review. Request songs!**

**~FanGyrl**


	5. Welcome To My Life

**Oh wow, four updates? And three in a day? Wow. **

**I own nothing. I don't even own this font. **

Please welcome, one of my many imaginary lovers: Nico diAngelo, son of Hades. Nico will be singing "Welcome To My Life" by Simple Plan ladies and gentlemen.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you

Do you ever wanna run away?

Do you lock yourself in your room?

With the radio on, turned up so loud

That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels alright

You don't know what it's like, to be like me

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark

To be kicked, when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

When no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more

Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With the big fake smiles and stupid lies

Well deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels alright

You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark

To be kicked, when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

When no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

No one ever lies straight to your face

And no one ever stabbed you in the back

You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

You never had to work it was always there

You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

When no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

When no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

**Poor Nico. I relate to this song too, it's not only you boo. It's not. Please rate, review and request songs!**

**~FanGyrl**


	6. I'm Just A Kid

**I'm on a roll… but sadly, this will be the last update for the night. **

**Me no ownie. **

The savior of Olympus is back! But, don't let that intimidate you. Percy's just a kid. It says so in his song choice "I'm Just A Kid" by Simple Plan.

I woke up it was 7

I waited till 11

To figure out that no one would call

I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them

What's another night all alone?

When you're spending everyday on your own

And here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is

Having more fun than me tonight

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed

And staring at these 4 walls again

I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time

Everyone's got somewhere to go

And they're gonna leave me here on my own

And here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is

Having more fun than me

What the hell is wrong with me?

Don't fit in with anybody

How did this happen to me?

Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep

And every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid _[repeat x5]_

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is

Nobody wants to be alone in the world.

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is

Nobody wants to be alone in the world

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is

Having more fun than me tonight

I'm all alone tonight

Nobody cares tonight

Cause I'm just a kid tonight

**Percy, Percy, Percy, you're not **_**just **_**a kid. You're a **_**demigod **_**the savior of Olympus! Please rate, review and request songs!**

**~FanGyrl**


	7. Like Other Girls

**Hey guys, did ya miss me? No? Whatever I know you did! **

Now, welcoming **Thalia Grace**, daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant Huntress of Artemis featuring _Annabeth Chase _and Rachel Elizabeth Dare singing "Like Other Girls" from Disney's Mulan II.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare:

The life of a demigod 

From her birth is well-defined 

She must humbly serve her parents 

Play the part she's been assigned 

She guards the hopes of her parents 

Strong and mighty, rich and more 

Who could ever ask for more? 

Annabeth Chase:

_Who could ever ask for…? _

Rachel:

_Who could ever ask for…? _

Annabeth and Rachel:

_More? _

Thalia Grace:

**I wanna be like other girls **

**Climb up a tree like other girls can **

Annabeth Joins in:

_**Just to be free like other girls **_

_**Get to be **_

Thalia:

**To slouch when I sit **

Annabeth:

_To eat a whole cake _

Thalia:

**Feel the sun on my feet **

Annabeth:

_Get dirty _

Thalia:

**Act silly **

Annabeth and Thalia:

_**Be anything I want to be **_

Thalia:

**To dance around **

Annabeth:

_In my underwear _

Annabeth and Thalia:

_**To run really fast **_

Thalia:

**To get rid of this fan **

Annabeth:

_To eat a whole cake _

Thalia:

**Get crazy **

Annabeth:

_With frosting _

Thalia:

**No escorts **

Annabeth:

_No manners _

Thalia:

**No nursemaids **

Annabeth and Thalia:

_**No worries **_

_**No hands folded perfect, **_

_**Like holding a lily **_

Rachel:

No pinchy shoes? 

All:

_**I wanna be like other girls **_

_**Scrape up my knees like other girls can **_

_**Just to be free, **_

_**Like other girls **_

_**Get to be **_

Thalia:

**To speak for myself **

Annabeth:

_To sing way off key _

All:

_**Marry someone I've met, **_

_**Who loves me for me **_

Rachel:

No escorts 

No manners 

Thalia joins in:

**No nursemaids **

**No worries **

All:

_**No hands folded perfect, **_

_**Like holding a lily **_

_**No pinchy shoes **_

_**I wanna be like other girls **_

_**Climb up a tree like other girls can **_

_**Just to be free like other girls **_

_**Get to be**_

**That was Thalia, Rachel, and Annabeth folks! Someone get Annie a cake for crying out loud! And throw out those pinchy shoes, why do you girls even have those? Next up we have back to back Annabeth chapters! Review, and comment the songs you'd like to hear and who you'd like singing it. If I haven't posted and you've already requested, then that means I'm working on it. Thank you to Elfera for this song selection. **

**~FanGyrl**


	8. Designer Skyline

**Ok guys, I'm back. **

**I don't own this song, or the person singing it. **

**As promised this is Annabeth Chase singing "Designer Skyline" by Owl City**

Affection, the gifted architect

Is making a draft and beautiful design

The options and possibilities

Are endless when we connect and re-align

Collections of books and documents

Arise and parade around my cluttered desktop

Reworking the math and measurements

Until I'm convinced these plans are picturesque

Like mountains in the Midwest

Reaction creates the columns dark

And wide like the roads around the Parthenon

The structures begin to take their shape

Before I've designed the house of Olympians

The throneroom and temples made to pray

Collect and enclose the quaint prayer sheets

The statues, the broad suspension bridge

The cloud and the sky where different worlds meet

Compounded from the spreadsheet

A city sparkles in the night

How can it glow so bright?

The neighborhoods surround the soft florescent light

Designer skyline in my head

Abstract and still well-read

You went from numbered lines to buildings overhead

**That was Annie! She's also up next! It's a double feature! Review, and request songs if you'd like. If I haven't posted and you've already requested, then that means I'm working on it. Thank you to Greakfreak for this song. **

**~FanGyrl**


	9. Reflection

**Ok guys, I'm back. **

**I don't own this song, or the person singing it. **

**And now Annabeth Chase singing "Reflection" from Disney's Mulan. This could go for BOTL and also for MOA for those who've read it, you know what I'm talking about. **

Look at me

I will never pass for a perfect guide

Or a perfect daughter

Can it be

I'm not meant to play this part?

Now I see

That if I were truly to be myself

I would break my fam'ly's heart

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight

Back at me?

Why is my reflection someone

I don't know?

Somehow I cannot hide

Who I am

Though I've tried

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

**Please review, and request! If I haven't posted and you've already requested, then that means I'm working on it. Thank you to Elfera for this song suggestion. **

**~FanGyrl**


	10. Should've Said No

**I own not anything that is familiar to you. **

**Introducing Lady Hera singing "Should've Said No" by Taylor Swift. Who knew she was a Swiftie?**

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing

The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone

Yesterday I found out about you

Even now just looking at you: feels wrong

You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance

It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes"

You should've said, "No", you should've gone home

You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go

You should've know that word, with what you did with her

Get back to me... (get back to me)

And I should've been there, in the back of your mind

I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"

You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...

You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me

You can see that I've been crying

Baby you know all the right things to say

But do you honestly expect me to believe

We could ever be the same?

You say that the past is the past, you need one chance

It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes"

You should've said, "No", you should've gone home

You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go

You should've know that word, with what you did with her

Get back to me... (get back to me)

And I should've been there, in the back of your mind

I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"

You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...

You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me

I can't resist

Before you go tell me this:

Was it worth it?

Was she worth this?

No... no, no, no...

You should've said, "No", you should've gone home

You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go

You should've know that word, with what you did with her

Get back to me... (get back to me)

And I should've been there, in the back of your mind

I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"

You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...

You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me

**I'm still sensing a little bit of tension in the Zeus/Hera relationship. Seems to me like Zeusy better get his act together. If I haven't posted and you've already requested, then that means I'm working on it. Thank you to Elfera for this song. **

**~FanGyrl**


	11. Gone Too Soon

**Um… this is… Lord Hades… singing "Gone Too Soon" by Simple Plan. Referring to Maria di'Angelo's untimely death. **

Hey there now

Where'd you go?

You left me here so unexpected

You changed my life

I hope you know

Cause now I'm lost

So unprotected

In a blink of an eye

I never got to say goodbye

Like a shooting star

Flyin' across the room

So fast so far

You were gone too soon

You're part of me

And I'll never be

The same here without you

You were gone too soon

You were always there

And like shining light

On my darkest days

You were there to guide me

Oh I miss you now

I wish you could see

Just how much your memory

Will always mean to me

In a blink of an eye

I never got to say goodbye

Like a shooting star

Flyin' across the room

So fast so far

You were gone too soon

You're part of me

And I'll never be

The same here without you

You were gone too soon

Shine on! Shine on!

To a better place

Shine on! Shine on!

Will never be the same

Like a shooting star

Flyin' across the room

So fast so far

You were gone too soon

You're part of me

And I'll never be

The same here without you

You were gone too soon

Shine on! Shine on!

You were gone too soon

Shine on! Shine on!

You were gone too soon

Shine on! Shine on!

You were gone too soon

**I'd like you to say the lord of the dead is heartless now! He has a heart! Ya see! It's just… buried under everything else. If I haven't posted and you've already requested, then that means I'm working on it. Thank you to Elfera for this song suggestion. **

**~FanGyrl**


	12. Proud Of Your Boy

**Introducing Nico di'Angelo and Percy Jackson singing "Proud of Your Boy" which was cut from Disney's Aladdin. **

Nico:

Proud of your boy

I'll make you proud of your boy

Believe me, bad as I've been, Mama

You're in for a pleasant surprise

Percy:

_I've wasted time_

_I've wasted me_

_So say I'm slow for my age_

_A late bloomer, Okay, I agree_

Percy and Nico:

_That I've been one rotten kid_

_Some son, some pride and some joy_

_But I'll get over these lousin' up_

_Messin' up, screwin' up times_

Percy:

_You'll see, Mom, now comes the better part_

_Someone's gonna make good_

_Cross his stupid heart_

_Make good and finally make you_

_Proud of your boy_

Percy and Nico:

_Tell me that I've been a louse and loafer_

_You won't get a fight here, no ma'am_

_Say I'm a goldbrick, a good-off, no good_

_But that couldn't be all that I am_

_Water flows under the bridge_

_Let it pass, let it go_

_There's no good reason that you should believe me_

_Not yet, I know, but_

Someday and soon

I'll make you proud of your boy

Though I can't make myself taller

Or smatter or handsome or wise

Percy and Nico:

_I'll do my best, what else can I do?_

_Since I wasn't born perfect like Dad or you_

_Mom, I will try to_

_Try hard to make you_

_Proud of your boy_

**I'm sure you've made both of your mother's proud, whether they are alive or not. Thank you Elfera for this touching song. Please Review, request songs and who will be singing. If you've already requested then your song will be coming up soon. I promise. **

**~FanGyrl**


	13. Meet You There

**Introducing Silena Beauregard from the Aphrodite cabin singing "Meet You There" by Simple Plan to the one and only Charles Beckendorf.**

Now you're gone,

I wonder why

You left me here,

I think about it on, and on,

And on, and on, and on, again.

I know you're never coming back,

I hope that you can hear me,

I'm waiting to hear from you…

Until I do,

You're gone away,

I'm left alone,

A part of me is gone,

And I'm not moving on,

So wait for me,

I know the day will come…

I'll meet you there,

No matter where life takes me to,

I'll meet you there,

And even if I need you here,

I'll meet you there.

I wish I could have told you,

The things I kept inside,

But now I guess it's just too late.

So many things remind me of you,

I hope that you can hear me,

I miss you,

This is goodbye,

One last time…

You're gone away,

I'm left alone,

A part of me is gone,

And I'm not moving on,

So wait for me,

I know the day will come…

I'll meet you there,

No matter where life takes me to,

I'll meet you there,

And even if I need you here,

I'll meet you there,

No matter where life takes me to,

I'll meet you there,

And even if I need you here,

I'll meet you there.

I'll meet you there...

And where I go you'll be there with me,

Forever you'll be right here with me…

I'll meet you there,

No matter where life takes me to,

I'll meet you there,

And even if I need you here,

I'll meet you there,

No matter where life takes me…

I'll meet you there,

And even if I need you…

I'll meet you there...

I'll meet you there...

I'll meet you there…

**I'm almost positive that he's waiting for you Silena. Thank you Elfera for this touching selection. Please Review, request songs and who will be singing. If you've already requested then your song will be coming up soon. **

**~FanGyrl**


	14. One

**This is Chiron, singing "One" by Simple Plan. Enjoy the show. I believe he's speaking on the demigods' and gods' behalf as well as all other "mythical" creatures. **

We are the lost

The ones forgotten

And this time

The future is ours

It's in our hands

We're the tear in your eyes

We're the blood in your veins

We're the beat of your hearts

We're the sweat on your face

We're the ones that you chase

We're the promise that you made

We're the voice in your head

We're the lies that you said

We're the ones that you pushed away

We are...

We are the lost

The ones forgotten

And this time

The future is ours

It's in our hands

We are one

We're the pride of your lives

We're the light shining deep in your eyes

We're the choice that you made

We're the smile on your face

When you sleep at night

We're the best thing you had

But you left us behind

We're the ones that you pushed away

We are the lost

The ones forgotten

And this time

The future is ours

It's in our hands

We are one, one

We're the pain that you feel

We're the scars that don't heal

We're the tear in your eyes

We're the reason you cry

We're the voice in your head

We're the lies that you said

We're the best thing you had

But you pushed us away

We are the lost

The ones forgotten

And this time

The future is ours

It's in our hands

We are, we are the lost

The ones forgotten

And we've got nothing to lose

Together we stand up tall

We are one

**Thank you Chiron for singing the song that Elfera picked out for you tonight! I'm sure that the world got your message. Review, request songs, and keep reading!**

**~FanGyrl**


	15. I Can Walk On Water I Can Fly

**This is Jason, singing his rendition of "I Can Walk On Water I Can Fly" by BassHunter . Kill it Jason!**

La lalalala lala la

La lalalala lala la

La lalalala lala la

La lalalala lala la

I will never be afraid again

I will keep on falling till the end

I can't walk on water I can fly

I will keep on fighting till I die.

I will never be afraid again

I will keep on falling till the end

I can't walk on water

I can fly

I will keep on fighting till I die.

La lalalala lala la

La lalalala lala la

La lalalala lala la

La lalalala lala la

La lalalala lala la

La lalalala lala la

La lalalala lala la

La lalalala lala la

La lalalala lala la

La lalalala lala la

La lalalala lala la

La lalalala lala la

I will never be afraid again

I will keep on falling till the end

I can't walk on water I can fly

I will keep on fighting till I die.

I will never be afraid again

I will keep on falling till the end

I can't walk on water I can fly

I will keep on fighting till I die.

La lalalala lala la

La lalalala lala la

La lalalala lala la

La lalalala lala la

La lalalala lala la

La lalalala lala la

La lalalala lala la

La lalalala lala la

La lalalala lala la

La lalalala lala la

La lalalala lala la

La lalalala lala la

**Thank you Jason for singing the awesome song that Chaos Reincarnate picked out for you! Review, request songs, and keep reading!**

**~FanGyrl**


	16. Mary's Song (Oh My My My)

**I'm back, and up on the stage we have someone we haven't seen on the stage at all! Tonight we have Ms. Katie Gardner singing "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)" by the always lovely Taylor Swift! I don't own our lovely Katie, or Ms. Swift's song, so… knowing that, please enjoy the performance! **

She said, "I was seven and you were nine

I looked at you like the stars that shine,

In the sky,

The pretty lights

And everybody used to joke about the two of us

Growing up and falling in love

And Aphrodite smiled,

And rolled her eyes,

And said, "Oh, my, my, my"

Took me back to the house and the backyard trees

Said you'd beat me up you were bigger than me

You never did

You never did

Took me back when the world was one block wide

I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried

Just two kids,

You and I,

Oh, my, my, my

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly,

I wasn't that little girl you used to see

But your eyes still shined,

Like pretty lights

And your dad used to joke about the two of us

They never believed we'd really fall in love

And Aphrodite smiled,

And rolled her eyes,

And said, "Oh, my, my, my"

Took me back to the creek beds we turned up

Two A.M. running in your truck,

And all I need is you next to me

Took me back to the time we had our very first fight

Slamming up doors 'stead of kissing goodnight

You stayed outside,

'Till the morning light,

Oh, my, my, my

A few years have gone and come around

We were sitting at our favorite spot in camp,

And you looked at me,

Got down on one knee

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle

Our whole family came,

And my mother cried

You said, "I do"

And I did, too

Take me home where we met so many years before

We'll rock our babies on the very front porch

After all this time,

You and I

I'll be eighty seven,

You'll be eighty nine

I'll still look at you like the stars that shine,

In the sky,

Oh, my, my, my

**Thank you Katie, for sharing with us your first performance, now, do all of us Tratie shippers a hand and go catch you a Stoll! Review, request songs, and keep reading! Thank you to Hope-Hikari (could that be a reference to the amazing Kingdom Hearts?) for requesting this song! Remember if you've requested a song, I will use it, but it's probably on the waiting list ok ****J**

**~FanGyrl**


	17. No Love

**Well, here we have the return of the goddess Hera, this time, singing about the abusive marriages that she had tried to save the poor mere mortals from. This is Hera singing "No Love" by Simple Plan. **

Staring out into the world across the street

You hate the way your life turned out to be

He's pulling up in the driveway and you don't make a sound

'Cause you always learned to hold the things you wanna say

You're always gonna be afraid

There's only hate, there's only tears

There's only pain, there is no love here

So what will you do?

There's only lies, there's only fears

There's only pain, there is no love here

Broken down like a mirror smashed to pieces

You learned the hard way to shut your mouth and smile

If these walls could talk they would have so much to say

'Cause every time you fight the scars are gonna heal

But they're never gonna go away

There's only hate, there's only tears

There's only pain, there is no love here

So what will you do?

There's only lies, there's only fears

There's only pain, there is no love here

So what will you do?

You're falling, you're screaming

You're stuck in the same old nightmare

He's lying, you're crying, there's nothing left to salvage

Kick the door 'cause this is over, get me out of here

Kick the door

There's only hate, there's only tears

There's only pain, there is no love here

So what will you do?

There's only lies, there's only fears

There's only pain, there is no love here

Tell me what will you do?

There's only hate, there's only tears

There's only pain, there is no love here

**Thank you Lady Hera for singing that song that our "regular" requester Elfera has picked out for you today! I don't own the song… I don't own the goddess…**

**~FG **


	18. I Can Wait Forever

**Give it up for Ms. Annabeth Chase! She's here to prove a point to her friends and family. This is Annie singing "I Can Wait Forever" by Simple Plan. **

You look so heroic today

When you're fighting there it's hard for me to look away

So I try to find the words that I could say

I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away

And I can't lie

Every time I leave my heart turns gray

And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight

Cause I just can't take it

Another day without you with me

Is like a blade that cuts right through me

But I can wait

I can wait forever

When you call my heart stops beating

When you're gone it won't stop bleeding

But I can wait

I can wait forever

You look so beautiful today

It's like every time I turn around I see your face

The thing I miss the most is waking up next to you

When I look into your eyes

Man, I wish that I could stay and I can't lie

Every time I leave my heart turns gray

And I wanna come back home to see your face tonight

And I

Cause I just can't take it

Another day without you with me

Is like a blade that cuts right through me

But I can wait

I can wait forever

When you call my heart stops beating

When you're gone it won't stop bleeding

But I can wait

I can wait forever

I know it feels like forever

I guess that's just the price I gotta pay

But when I come back home to feel your touch

Makes it better

Until that day

There's nothing else that I can do

And I just can't take it

I just can't take it

Another day without you with me

Is like a blade that cuts right through me

But I can wait

I can wait forever (I can wait forever)

When you call my heart stops beating

When you're gone it won't stop bleeding

But I can wait

I can wait forever

I can wait forever

I can wait forever...

**Thank you Annabeth! I'm thinking that was meant for Percy, am I right? Well, Elfera, what can I say? Without you I'd have a much shorter story, that's for sure! I just want to say thank you for all the songs you've requested. I don't own the song… I don't own the demigod either…**

**~FG **


	19. Me Against The World

**Hey you guys, can you give a big welcome back to my favorite demigod's dad? Welcome Lord Hades singing "Me Against The World" by Simple Plan for the cause of him, and his children! **

**I don't own Hades**

**I don't own "Me Against The World"**

We're not gonna be

Just apart of their game

We're not gonna be

Just the victims

They're taking our dreams

And they tear them apart

'til everyone's the same

I've got no place to go

I've got no where to run

They love to watch me fall

They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause, not a god

But I'll make it on my own

I've gotta prove them wrong

Me against the world

It's me against the world

We won't let them change

How we feel in our hearts

We're not gonna let them control us

We won't let them shove

All their thoughts in our heads

And we'll never be like them

I've got no place to go

I've got no where to run

They love to watch me fall

They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause, not a god

But I'll make it on my own

I'm gonna prove them wrong

It's me against the world

Me against the world

Now I'm sick of this waiting

So come on and take your shot

You can spit all your insults

But nothing you say is gonna change us

You can sit there and judge me

Say what you want to

We'll never let you in

I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause, not a god

But I'll make it on my own

Me against the world

I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause, not a god

But I'll make it on my own

I've got to prove them wrong

They'll never bring us down

We'll never fall in line

I'll make it on my own

Me against the world

**A special thank you to not only Lord Hades, singing on behalf of his children, but also to Elfera for requesting yet again another song. **

**~FG**


	20. What If

**Please welcome to the stage, Mr. Nico di'Angelo! He's my favorite demigod… And I'm praying to all the gods and goddesses (even the ones I don't like) that he's not the one who dies in the Prophecy of Seven! If he does, I swear I'll cry for days! Well, here's Nico singing "What If" by Simple Plan. **

**I don't own "What If" **

**I don't own Nico, although I am **_**still **_**waiting for him to go on sale. **

What if I lead the way?

What if I make mistakes

(will you be there?)

What if I change the world?

What if I take the blame

(will you be there?)

I remember going back to the place we used to lay

But I keep losing track

And now the days they all turn black

And our dreams all start to fade

But there's no turning back

'Cause the world keeps turning

(so why do you tell me you care if you're not gonna stay)

And my heart's still burning

(why do you tell me you care)

What if I change the world

If I lead the way?

What if I be the one who takes the blame?

What if I can't go on without you?

What if I die today?

What if I don't?

What if I don't?

Now I'm slowly giving up

As the world keeps losing faith

And you still turn your back

Now the path I follow takes a toll on me, on you

But there's no turning back.

'Cause the world keeps turning

(so why do you tell me you care if you're not gonna stay)

And my heart's still burning

(why do you tell me you care)

What if I change the world

If I lead the way?

What if I be the one who takes the blame?

What if I can't go on without you?

What if I die today?

What if I don't?

What if I don't?

What if I don't?

What if I don't?

What if I don't?

What if I don't?

I'll be waiting here

I'll be waiting here

I'll be waiting here

For you to call me

I'll be waiting here

I'll be waiting here

I'll be waiting here

For you to call me

I'll be waiting here

I'll be waiting here

I'll be waiting here

For you to call me

Oh...

What if I lead the way?

What if I graduate?

What if I change the world?

Would you still remember me?

What if I lead the way?

What if I die today?

What if I change the world

And I found the words to tell you what you mean to me?

I'll be waiting here

I'll be waiting here

I'll be waiting here

For you to call me

I'll be waiting here

I'll be waiting here

I'll be waiting here

**Thank you for singing the wonderful song, picked for you by Elfera, Nico. And, trust me, if I had your phone number I'd call you in a heartbeat! Well, read, review, request songs! You know the drill ****J **

**~FG **


	21. How To Save A Life

**Please welcome to the stage, someone we haven't seen in a while, Percy Jackson singing "How To Save A Life" by The Fray in honor of the late huntress of Artemis and daughter of Hades, Bianca di'Angelo. **

**I don't own Percy**

**I do not own "How To Save A Life" **

Step one you say we need to talk

He walks you say sit down it's just a talk

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

And you begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best

Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

And pray to Zeus, he hears you

And I pray to Zeus, he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice

You lower yours and grant him one last choice

Drive until you lose the road

Or break with the ones you've followed

He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

Or he'll say he's just not the same

And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

**Percy Jackson, folks… that was just beautiful… I know for a fact that Bianca loved it, and she still doesn't blame you Percy… well, thank you to Lukercy555 for requesting this touching song for Percy to sing tonight. **

**~FG**


	22. Radioactive

**Welcoming back my favorite demigod, here's Nico di'Angelo singing "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons. **

**I own nothing… nothing at all**

Woah, woah, woah

Woah, woah, woah

Woah, woah, woah

Woah

I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the Titan War

Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new fight, to the new fight

Welcome to the new fight, to the new fight

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flags, don my clothes

It's a revolution, I suppose

We're painted red to fit right in

Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the Titan War

Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new fight, to the new fight

Welcome to the new fight, to the new fight

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, the sun hasn't died

Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new fight, to the new fight

Welcome to the new fight, to the new fight

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

**Way to go Nico! And thank you sniperjun899 for requesting this song, I hope it was the right one seeing as you didn't give me an artist name… well, anywho, read, review, request and come back for more!**

**~FG**


	23. 21 Guns

**Please welcome back someone we haven't seen lately here on PJO/HOO Remixes, I'd like to introduce Thalia Grace singing "21 Guns" by Green Day. **

**I don't own the huntress**

**I don't own the music**

Do you know what's worth fighting for?

When it's not worth dying for?

Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?

Does the pain weigh out the pride?

And you look for a place to hide?

Did someone break your heart inside,you're in ruins

One, 21 Guns

Lay down your arms

Give up the fight

One, 21 Guns

Throw up your arms into the sky

You and I ...

When you're at the end of the road

And you lost all sense of control

And your thoughts have taken their toll

When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul

Your faith walks on broken glass and the hangover doesn't pass

Nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins

One, 21 Guns

Lay down your arms

Give up the fight

One, 21 Guns

Throw up your arms into the sky

You and I ...

Did you try to live on your own?

When you burned down the house and home?

Did you stand too close to the fire?

Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone

When it's time to live and let die

And you can't get another try

Something inside this heart has died,you're in ruins

One, 21 Guns

Lay down your arms

Give up the fight

One, 21 Guns

Throw up your arms into the sky

One, 21 Guns

Lay down your arms

Give up the fight

One, 21 Guns

Throw up your arms into the sky

You and I

**That was Thalia Grace everybody! Thank you to Whatsy for requesting this song! And don't forget, read, review, request and keep coming back for more. **

**~FG**


	24. Rock Me

**Now, here comes Percy again, who is singing "Rock Me" by my favorite boy band One Direction! Here he goes, and Annabeth, I'd get ready. **

Do you remember summer '09

Wanna go back there every night

Just can't lie it was the best time of my life

Lying on the beach as the sun blew out

Playing this guitar by the fire too loud

Oh my, my they could never shut us down

I used to think that I was better alone

Why did I ever want to let you go

Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea

The words you whispered I will always believe

I want you to rock me,

mmm,

rock me,

mmm,

rock me,

yeah

I want you to rock me,

mmm,

rock me,

mmm,

rock me

yeah

I want you to hit the pedal

heavy metal show me you care

I want you to rock me,

mmm,

rock me,

mmm,

rock me yeah

Yeah we were together summer '09

Wanna roll back like press and rewind

You were mine and we never said goodbye I-I-I

I used to think that I was better alone

(Better alone)

Why did I ever want to let you go?

(Let you go)

Under the moonlight as we stared to the sea

(Stared at the sea)

The words you whispered I will always believe

I want you to rock me,

mmm,

rock me,

mmm,

rock me,

yeahh

I want you to rock me,

mmm,

rock me,

mmm,

rock me yeah

I want you to hit the pedal

heavy metal show me you care

I want you to rock me,

mmm,

rock me,

mmm,

rock me yeah

R-O-C-K me again

R-O-C-K me again

R-O-C-K me again yeah

I want you to

R-O-C-K me again

R-O-C-K me again

R-O-C-K me again yeah

I want you to rock me,

mmm,

rock me,

mmm,

rock me,

yeahh

I want you to rock me,

mmm,

rock me,

mmm,

rock me yeah

I want you to hit the pedal

heavy metal show me you care

I want you to rock me,

mmm,

rock me,

mmm,

rock me yeah

I want you to rock me,

mmm,

rock me,

mmm,

rock me,

yeahh

I want you to rock me,

mmm,

rock me,

mmm,

rock me yeah

I want you to hit the pedal

heavy metal show me you care

I want you to rock me,

mmm,

rock me,

mmm,

rock me yeah

**That was Percy everyone, but I get the feeling that Annabeth never really said that… you know, her mom being Athena and all… Massive thank you to I love Percy (Guest) for requesting this! Read, review, request, come back again**

**~FG**


	25. I'd Lie

**Welcoming back Annabeth for the night, here she is singing "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift. **

**If I owned anything, this would be called AuthorFiction… not FanFiction**

I don't think that passenger seat

Has ever looked this good to me

He tells me about his fight

And I count the colors in his eyes

He'll never fall in love he swears

As he runs his fingers through his hair

I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong

I don't think it ever crossed his mind

He tells a joke I fake a smile

That I know all his favorite songs

And..

I could tell you his favorite color's blue

He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth

His cousin's beautiful, he has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I love him,

I'd lie

He looks around the room

Innocently overlooks the truth

Shouldn't a light go on?

Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?

He sees everything black and white

Never let nobody see him cry

I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favorite color's blue

He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth

His cousin's beautiful, he has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I love him,

I'd lie

He stands there then walks away

My gods if I could only say

I'm holding every breath for you...

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar

I think he can see through everything

But my heart

First thought when I wake up is

My god he's beautiful

So I put all my hair up

And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his favorite color's blue

He loves to argue oh and it kills me

His cousin's beautiful, he has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I love him

If you asked me if I love him

I'd lie

**Well, as touching as that was Annie, I don't think you'd lie… we ALL know that you love Percy, and you've just admitted it by singing the song that I love Percy (Guest) had chosen for you today. You guys know the drill!**

**~FG**


	26. Different As Can Be

**Elfera has made a grand return by requesting the next twelve songs! Thank you very much Elfera! Well, as of your request, here's ****Kronos ****and **_**Luke **_**singing "Different as Can Be" from A Very Potter Musical. **

**I don't own Kronos… (why would I want to?) **

**I don't own Luke… (too bad)**

**I don't own the song (that's alright)**

Luke:

You won't sleep on your tummy

Kronos:

You won't sleep on your back

Both:

We're quite a kooky couple you'll agree

Luke:

We share some hands and fingers

Kronos:

And yet the feeling lingers

Both:

We're just about as different as anyone could be

Kronos:

You like plotting a garden and I like plotting to kill

Luke:

You think that you should rule the world, I think books are a thrill!

Sipping tea by the fire's swell

Kronos:

Pushing people in is fun as well

I like folding all my ties

Luke:

And you have no friends, hey that's a surprise

Both:

I guess its plain to see

When you look at you and me

We're different

Different

As can be

Kronos:

You're a sissy, a twat, a girl! I'm the darkest of all lords!

Luke:

I'm the toughest swordsman here, I've won several awards

Kronos:

My new world is about to unfold

Luke:

You got beat by a two year old

Kronos:

I'll kill him this time through and through

Luke:

Or you might just give him another tattoo

Both:

You really must agree

When you look at you and me

We're different

Different

As can-

Kronos:

I'll rise again and I'll rule the world!

But you must help me renew

For when our plan succeeds

Luke:

Prevails!

Kronos:

Part of that world goes to you

Luke:

When I rule the world I'll plant flowers

Kronos:

When I rule the world I'll have snakes

And goblins, and werewolves, a fleet of dementors, and giants, and thestrals, and all my

Death Eaters!

(Luke: And Jane Austen novels)

Both:

When I rule the world! Hahahaha

**That was Luke and Kronos everyone… Thanks again to Elfera for the song. Read, request, review. This is my last update today, but I'll be sure to get more done tomorrow, and maybe even this weekend too! I'm not dead, I swear, I just have a lot on my plate during the school year. **

**~FG**


	27. Voldemort Is Going Down

**I'm back today! Just like I promised, and here's another song choice from Elfera. I'm here to introduce Camp Half Blood, singing their rendition of "Voldemort Is Going Down" from A Very Potter Musical. Only a few of the campers will be singing today, here's Leo, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Rachel, and Nico, and let me just tell you, Gaea is going down. **

**I own nothing…**

**It's true. **

Leo:

Well, it looks like we're just gonna have to fight

And we are gonna fight SO HARD... that we're gonna win.

Jason:

She thinks that we're finished

She thinks that we're done

She thinks that it's over

Her battle is won, HA!

She thinks that we're finished

But we aren't through

Stop and think my friends,

What would Percy do for you?

Annabeth:

Percy never gave up the fight

Percy stood up for what is right

Well, now it's our turn

Leo and Rachel:

Our turn

Make a joyful sound

Gaea is going down!

We must unite so we can fight

Turn the battle around

Time's running out

It's time to shout

Gaea is going down

Piper:

Can't you feel the fire burning?

Now it's time to be a man

A great, big, muscly

Super big, super hot man

Nico and Leo:

Ah, aaaaaaaaaah!

All:

We won't be pushed around anymore

We'll be a force you cannot ignore

We'll be an army for the gods

For the gods!

We must unite so we can fight

Turn the battle around

Time's running out

It's time to shout

Gaea is going down

We must unite so we can fight

Turn the battle around

Time's running out

It's time to shout

Gaea is

Girls:

Going-

Guys:

We must unite

So we can fight

Annabeth:

Gaea is going down!

**Well, Gaea, you heard it from the kids at CHB… You are going down! And, I'm going to do some other comments here at the end, so hold up ok? **

**Elfera: Thank you for your many requests, and awesome reviews!**

**XxGreen-Day-GalxX: I do every song in a review, so expect Nico to sing both of your songs when the time comes**

**sniperjun899: I'm glad I got the right song, whew. **

**Rachel. .10: Ok, my reviewers request the music, and I go in order of reviews, so if a review has numerous songs by the same artist, then the next few chapters will be numerous songs sung by the same artist, I'm the "request DJ" I don't pick and choose songs from reviews just because I already have numerous chapters with that artist. Thank you for your opinion, but I'm not the person you should take it up with ****J **

**Hope-Hikari: Oh, well, I love your pen name anyway! It just reminded me of Kingdom Hearts (which is my favorite video game series) I'm glad you're enjoying my story! Please come back for more**

**Well, my side notes are done, so review, request, and come back for more!**

**~FG **


	28. Back To Hogwarts

**Here comes Percy, Grover, Thalia, Annabeth, Rachel, Nico, Luke, Piper, Jason, Leo and Chiron singing the Camp Half Blood version of "Back To Hogwarts" from A Very Potter Musical. **

**I own absolutely nothing. **

Percy:

Underneath these stairs

I hear the sneers and feel glares of

The bullies, my teachers and principal.

Can't believe how cruel they are

And it stings my scorpion scar

To know that they'll never ever give me what I want.

I know I don't deserve these

Awful rules made by the teachers

Here on Privet drive.

Can't take these stupid of these mortals,

But despite all of my struggles,

I'm still alive.

I'm sick of school and this waiting around.

Man, it's summer, so I'm skipping this town

Hey It's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now

I gotta get back to Camp Half Blood,

I gotta get back to camp.

I gotta get myself to Camp Half Blood,

Where everyone thinks I'm cool.

Back to demigods and creatures, and magical beasts,

To fights and ghosts and to magical feasts.

It's all that I love, and it's all that I need at

Camp Half Blood, Camp Half Blood, I think I'm going back-

I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry

Take my chances, gonna take to the sky

NO WAY this year anyone's gonna die, and it's gonna be totally awesome

I'll use some swords, with a flick of my hand

Defeat the Titan Lord, yeah bring it on!

And do it all with my best friend Grover, 'cuz together we're totally awesome

Grover: Yeah, 'cuz together we're totally awesome!

Did somebody say Grover?

Percy: Grover, what are you doing here?

Grover: Hey man sorry it took so long to get here I had to get some ambrosia but, get

everything you need and lets get goin'

Percy: Where are we goin'?

Grover: To Mount Olympus of course

Percy: cool

*ambrosia nectar ambrosia nectar ambrosia nectar ambrosia nectar*

Grover:

It's been so long, but we're going back

Don''t go for work, don't go there for class

Percy:

As long as were together-

Grover:

- gonna kick some ass

Percy and Grover:

... and it's gonna be totally awesome!

This year we'll take everybody by storm,

Stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm

Thalia:

But let's not forget that we need to perform well in class

If we want to pass our OWLS!

Grover: Oh Thalia why do you have to be such a buzzkill?

Thalia: because guys camp's not all about fun and games we have to study hard

If we wanna be good fighters and children *Argh*

Thalia:

I may be frumpy, but I'm super smart

Check out my grades, they're "A's" for a start

What I lack in looks well I make up in heart,

And well guys, yeah, that's totally awesome

This year I plan to study a lot...

Grover:

That would be cool if you were actually hot

Percy:

Hey Ron, come on, we're the only friends that she's got!

Grover:

And that's cool...

Thalia:

... and that's totally awesome

Percy, Grover, Thalia:

Yeah it's so cool, and it's totally awesome!

We're sick of school and this waiting around

It's like we're sitting in the lost and found

Don't take no swordsmanship

For anyone to see how...

We gotta get back to Camp Half Blood

We gotta get back to camp

We gotta get back to Camp Half Blood

Where everything is fun-cooooool

EVERYONE:

Back to half bloods and fighting, and magical beasts

To swords and ghosts and to magical feasts

It's all that I love, and it's all that I need at

Camp Half Blood, Camp Half Blood

Percy, Ron, Thalia:

- I think we're going back...

Nico: Grover! you were supposed to take me to Lady Aphrodite and use those

drachmas Apollo gave you for my robe fitting

Percy: Who's this?

Grover: Oh this is stupid, dumb little kid Nico. Nico this is Percy Jackson

Nico: Oh you're Percy Jackson, you're the boy who lived

Percy: Yeah, and your Rachel

Nico: Oh it's Nico di'Angelo

Percy: Yeah, I'll just stick with Nico

Grover: Stupid Oracle *slap* don't crowd the famous friend

Thalia: Do you guys hear music?

Nico: Yeah what is that?

Grover: Someone's coming

Athena Cabin:

Annabeth Chase

Domo arigato, Annabeth Chase

Gung Hey Fat Annie, Chase

Happy Happy New Year, Annabeth

Nico: Oh, who's that?

Percy: That's Annabeth Chase

Grover: Yeah that's the girl Percy's been totally in love with since freshman year.

Thalia: Yeah but, he won't say anything to her

Grover: Well yeah you never tell a girl you like them it will make you look like an idiot.

Nico: Konnichiwa Annabeth. It is good to meet you, I am Nico di'Angelo

Rachel: Bitch, I aint Annabeth

Grover: That's Rachel Dare *slap* stupid kid

Annabeth: Oh that's alright, I'm Annabeth Chase y'all

Percy*gasp* She's perfect

Grover: Yeah but, too bad she's dating Luke Castellan though

Percy: Seriously, who the Hades is Luke Castellan?

Grover: He's that guy you know he's just like, huge and tall and huge

Luke:

Oh, Annabeth Chase

I am so in love with Annabeth Chase

From Bangkok to Ding Dang

I sing my love aloud for Annabeth Chaaaaaase

Percy: I hate that guy

Jason: Did someone say Jason Grace?

Percy: Grace what do you want?

Jason: So Jackson, back for another year at Camp Half Blood are you? Maybe this year you'll wise up and hang out with a higher blood of demigod

Percy: Listen, Jason, Grover and Thalia are my best friends in the world and I wouldn't trade them for anything

Jason: Have it your way. Wait, don't tell me black hair, hand me down clothes and a

stupid complexion you must be a Hades kid.

Grover: Hey, Grace lay off my friend okay? He may be a pain in the ass but, he's my pain in the ass

Jason: Oh, isn't this cute it's like a little loser family. Camp Half Blood has really gone to the dogs but, luckily next year I'll be transferred to Camp Jupiter.

Jason:

This year you bet I'm gonna get outta here

The reign of Grace is drawing near

I'll have the greatest half blood career,

It's gonna be totally awesome

Look out world, for the dawn of the day

When everyone will do whatever I say

And that Potter wont be in my way, and then

I'll be the one who is totally awesome!

Piper:

Yeah you'll be the one that is totally awesome.

Thalia: Guys come on! Were gonna miss the train!

All:

Who knows how fast this years gonna go?

Hand me a glass, let the butterbeer flow

Percy:

Maybe at last, I'll talk to Annabeth,

Grover:

Oh no, that be WAY too awesome

All:

We're back to learn everything that we can

It's great to come back to where we began

And here we are, and River Styx! Here we go, this is totally awesome!

Come on and teach us everything you know

The school year's over and were itchin' to go

Leo:

I think were ready for

Chiron the Centaur

Chiron:

Welcome, all of you to Camp Half Blood

I welcome all of you to camp

Did you know that here at Camp Half Blood

We've got a volcano climbing wall?

Welcome, welcome, welcome Camp Half Bloods

Welcome, all you hotties, nerds, and tools

Now that I've got you here at Camp Half Blood

I'd like to go over just a couple of rules:

My name is Chiron the Centaur and I am activities director of Camp Half Blood you can all call me Chiron. I also suppose you can also call me Pony If you want a detention, no I'm only kidding I'll expell you If you call me Pony.

All:

Back to swords and half bloods, and magical beasts

To fighting and ghosts and to magical feasts

It's all that I love, and all that I need.

At Camp Half Blood, Camp Half Blood,

Back to swords and wars, games and friends

To Goddess' kids!

Gods' kids!

Big Three Kids!

Half Bloods!

Back to the place where our story begins

It's Camp Half Blood, Camp Half Blood,

Chiron:

I'm sorry, what's its name?

All:

Camp Half Blood, Camp Half Blood,

Chiron:

I didn't hear you kids!

All:

Camp Half Blood, Camp Half Blood,

Percy:

Man, I'm glad I'm back.

**Whoa… that took a lot longer than expected to edit into a Camp rendition… oh well, I hope it met expectations Elfera! Thanks for the song ****J**** You guys know the drill. **

**~FG **


	29. Cho's Song (Ginny's Version)

**Well, here goes to doing songs for you guys! Please welcome Travis Stoll singing "Cho's Song (Ginny's Version)" from A Very Potter Musical. **

**I own nothing that I haven't made up. **

Travis:

You're tall and fun and pretty

You're really, really skinny

Katie

I'm the Mickey to your Minnie

You're the Tigger to my Winnie

Katie

You're hotter than Laura Linney

Wanna take you out to dinney

Katie

You're cuter than a guinea pig

Wanna take you up to Winnipeg

That's in Canada!

Katie Katie Katie-

You know this doesn't work with your name at all. It doesn't work.

**Poor Katie… but we all know they end up with each other eventually. Thank you for the song Elfera! And everyone else, please read, review, request and come back for more!**

**~FG **


	30. Harry Freakin' Potter

**Another song tonight! Dang, I'm on a roll! Here's some of the Camp Half Blood kids, singing their version of "Harry Freakin' Potter" from A Very Potter Sequel about Percy. **

**I own nothing…**

Nico:

You're Percy Freakin' Jackson!

You don't understand

you're a legend, man,

to us all!

Every son and daughter-

Nico and Camp: [spoken] "SAFE!"

Nico:

... From You-Know-Who,

all because of you!

You were small,

but I wonder if you can recall...

Annabeth, Rachel, Thalia, Piper, Juniper, Katie: Oooo...]

Nico:

Long story short,

this guy,

[whispered] "Kronos"

was super cruel...

Percy:

[spoken] "Kronos?"

Camp:

[GASP!] "SHHH!"

CHORUS: Leo, Grover, Jason, Nico, Stolls...]

Nico:

... Tried to kill you & your mom,

and this is where it gets intensely cool...

Even though you were a tiny little boy,

you shoulda died but you survived and then destroyed

this evil guy and it's story we enjoy to tell...

Nico & Camp:

You're Percy Freakin' Jackson!

We don't prefer Hercules,

Achilles, or Zeus,

You're a whole lot hotter!

With that scorpion scar,

you're a superstar to us all!

If we're in trouble we know who to call!

Thalia:

You're Percy Freakin' Jackson!

I wouldn't wince at all,

you're invincible to all harm!

Like betty crocker-

Thalia and Camp:

[Oooh!]

Thalia:

... I wanna eat you up!

No one'll beat you up

with that charm!

Remember, Percy, kid,

you're the Boss,

you're the King,

you're the Bomb!

Percy:

But this is all so sad,

I mean, my Mom is sad

Almost killed, long ago...

Camp:

[Long ago almost died!]

Percy:

... I wanna be psyched,

but being unliked

is all I know...

Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Rachel, Nico, Jason, Katie, Juniper, Piper, Stolls, Leo:

[... All he knows, that's why-]

Percy:

I never thought I'd be a part of such a fate,

an opportunity eleven years late...

I guess it's time for me step up to the plate

and show 'em that I'm something great!

I'm Percy Freakin' Jackson!

I'll do what I can

if what you say I am is true!

I can't be bothered

by my awful past,

I've found at last

something I can do,

so it's time I knew

exactly who I am...

I'm Percy Freakin' Jackson!

Camp:

You're Percy Freakin' Jackson!

Percy and Camp:

I'm/You're Percy Freakin' Jackson-

Percy:

... And I'm the Man!

Camp:

[Ahhhhhh]

Percy and Camp:

[spoken] "PERCY FREAKIN' JACKSON!"

**Well, I guess the bad guys need to learn not to mess with Percy freakin' Jackson! Thank you Elfera for another song request, and everyone, you know the drill!**

**~FG **


	31. You Were Never My Lover (Stutter)

**Hey everyone! Back again, and this is Hera singing "You Were Never My Lover (Stutter)" from A Very Potter Sequel, to Lord Zeus**

**I don't own it**

Remember that time?

When you wouldn't talk to me?

No you wouldn't talk to me

yesterday.

We were gettin' along!

We had that little dance-y thing!

Well here's a song I sing

my way,

It was gonna be fine.

But you didn't wanna be,

be the man who'd be with me-

no way.

But now you sayin' it's time-

Why you gotta be like that?

I don't like the way you act

'round me.

So baby come on, come on...

Oh don't you tell me to go,

and say "I'm the one,"

d-d-do you think I'm dumb?

Sorry- did I just stutter?

Won't tell you what you know,

but this is the end...

You were never my friend,

you were never my-

you were never my lover!

Remember that night?

When I saw you tremblin' there?

I remember; I don't care-

'bout you.

I'm rememberin' how

you thought you were at the top,

well I think we're better off

without you!

And I got your number-

and I don't mean in my phone;

would've already just thrown it out,

if I'd known about

the way you'd bitch and moan,

You remember that way-

how you were way outta line?

Well now you're way outta time!

So tell me what you want on your tombstone!

Come on, come on...

Well don't you tell me to go,

and say "I'm the one,"

s-s-s-sorry sir, we done!

'Scuse me, did I just stutter?

Won't tell you what you know,

but this is the end...

You were never my friend,

you were never my-

you were never my lover!

It's too bad you a loser.

Too bad you waste my time.

Good thing that I'm around

to keep your ass in line!

... You were never my-

you were never my lover!

**Well, thanks again to Elfera, for this song choice, and now you all know the drill, but remember, I will do your song, I'm probably just not to your request yet ok?**

**~FG**


	32. Granger Danger

**Here's another A Very Potter Musical song "Granger Danger" to be sung by Leo and Frank about Hazel. **

Leo:

Here I am

face to face

with a situation I never thought I'd ever see

It's strange, how a dress

can take a mess, and make her nothing less than,

beautiful to me

Seems like my eyes have been transfigured

something deep inside has changed

they've been opened wide but hold that trigger

this could mean

Danger!

I'm falling in love

Falling in love

Falling in love

I think I'm falling in love

Falling in love

Falling in love

With Hazel Levesque

Frank:

What? What the hell is this?

You expect me to sing about her?

Don't care about her!

It's just a little make-up, Frank wake up!

I'm mistaken.

She is the hottest girl I've ever seen!

Now, because she's like a girl I've never seen

Don't know why, I'd ever be so mean.

This could mean

Danger!

I'm falling in love

Falling in love

Falling in love

I could be falling in love

Falling in love

Falling in love

With Hazel Levesque

Both:

I wanna let her know

Frank:

I feel so queasy

Both:

But I can't let it show

Leo:

She'd laugh, poor Valdez

Both:

Come on,

Leo:

Leo,

Frank:

Frank

Both:

You gotta let it go

You gotta let it go

Leo: (Frank:)

Here I am (What!?)

Face to face (What the hell is this?)

with a situation (I want to sing about her)

I never thought I'd ever see (Sing about her)

It's strange (I want to make up)

how a dress (Frank, wake up!)

can take a mess (I've been mistaken)

and make her nothing less than

beautiful to me

It feels like my eyes (She is the hottest girl)

have been transfigured (I've ever seen)

something deep inside (Now, because she's like)

has changed (a girl I've never seen)

they've been opened wide (Don't know why)

but hold that trigger (I'd ever be so mean)

this could mean (This could mean)

Both:

Danger! I'm falling in love

Falling in love

Falling in love

I think I'm falling in love

Falling in love

Falling in love

With Hazel Levesque

With Hazel Levesque

With Hazel Levesque

Danger!

**Uh oh… looks like this was the perfect song for these two Elfera! Thanks for the request. Y'all know the drill! **

**~FG**


	33. Grow Up

**Well, that's all the requests for right now having to do with the Harry Potter series. Here now is Connor and Travis Stoll singing "Grow Up" by Simple Plan. **

**I own nothing… **

**Italicized is Connor**

**Underlined is Travis**

**Italicized and Underlined is both**

_This is who I am_

_and this is what I like_

_GC, Sum and Blink and Mxpx rocking my room_

_if your looking for me_

_I'll be at the show_

_I could never find a better place to go_

Until the day I die I promise I won't change

so you better give up

I don't wanna be told to grow up

and I don't wanna change

I just wanna have fun

I don't wanna be told to grow up

and I don't wanna change

so you better give up

cause I'm not gonna change

I don't wanna grow up

I like to stay up late

spend hours on the phone

hanging out with all my friends

and never being at home

I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone

I'm immature but I will stay this way forever

_Until the day I die I promise I won't change_

_so you better give up_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_and I don't wanna change _

_I just wanna have fun_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_and I don't wanna change_

_so you better give up_

_cause I'm not gonna change_

_I don't wanna grow up_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_and I don't wanna change _

_I just wanna have fun_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_and I don't wanna change_

_so you better give up_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_and I don't wanna change _

_I just wanna have fun_

_I don't wanna be told to grow up_

_And I don't want to change_

_So you better give up_

_No I don't want to change_

_So you better give up_

_Cause I'm not gonna change _

_I don't wanna grow up!_

**Don't worry boys! I don't want to grow up either! Thank you Elfera for the song, read, request, review, and keep coming back. **

**~FG **


	34. Untitled

**Here is Ethan Nakamura singing "Untitled" by Simple Plan!**

**I own nothing**

I open my eye

I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light

I can't remember how

I can't remember why

I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain

And I can't make it go away

No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming

I try to make a sound but no one hears me

I'm slipping off the edge

I'm hanging by a thread

I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered

And I can't explain what happened

And I can't erase the things that I've done

No I can't

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me

**Poor Ethan… I always felt bad for the kid, but I hope this song is what you expected Elfera! Read, review, request, and come back for more! **

**~FG **


	35. Perfect World

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to welcome Silena Bauregard singing "Perfect World" by Simple Plan. **

**I don't own the music, or the daughter of Aphrodite **

I never could've seen this far

I never could've seen this coming

Seems like my world's falling apart

Yeah

Why is everything so hard

I don't think I can deal with the things you said

It just won't go away

In a perfect world

This could never happen

In a perfect world

You'd still be here

And it makes no sense

I could just pick up the pieces

But to you

This means nothing

Nothing at all

I used to think that I was strong

Until the day it all went wrong

I think I need a miracle to make it through

Yeah

I wish that I could bring you back

I wish that I could turn back time

Cuz I can't let go

I just can't find my way

Yeah

Without you I just can't find my way

In a perfect world

This could never happen

In a perfect world

You'd still be here

And it makes no sense

I could just pick up the pieces

But to you

This means nothing

Nothing at all

I don't know what I should do now

I don't know where I should go

I'm still here waiting for you

I'm lost when you're not around

I need to hold on to you

I just can't let you go

Yeah

Yeah

In a perfect world

This could never happen

In a perfect world

You'd still be here

And it makes no sense

I could just pick up the pieces

But to you

This means nothing

Nothing at all

You feel nothing, nothing at all

Nothing at all

**Thank you Silena! That must be about Beckendorf… I'd like to thank Elfera for the song! And everyone should know the drill by now… I'll see you next time**

**~FG **


	36. Save You

**I'd like to welcome someone, we haven't seen solo here in a while, here's Miss**

**Thalia Grace singing "Save You" by Simple Plan. **

Take a breath

I pull myself together

Just another step till I reach the door

You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you

I wish that I could tell you something

To take it all away

Sometimes I wish I could save you

And there're so many things that I want you to know

I won't give up till it's over

If it takes you forever I want you to know

When I hear your voice

Its drowning in a whisper

It's just skin and bones

There's nothing left to take

And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better

If only I could find the answer

To help me understand

Sometimes I wish I could save you

And there're so many things that I want you to know

I wont give up till it's over

If it takes you forever I want you to know

That if you fall, stumble down

I'll pick you up off the ground

If you lose faith in you

I'll give you strength to pull through

Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall

Oh you know I'll be there for you

(Ahahaha)

If only I could find the answer

To take it all away

Sometimes I wish I could save you

And there're so many things that I want you to know

I wont give up till it's over

If it takes you forever I want you to know

(Oh)

I wish I could save you

I want you to know

(Ohohh)

I wish I could save you (oh)

**Oh Thals, you're not the only one who wanted to save Luke… take it from me. Thanks to Elfera for this song! Read, review, request. **

**~FG **


	37. This Is War

**This is going to be a fun one! I'd like to introduce the seven of the prophecy, Reyna, and Nico singing "This Is War" by 30 Seconds To Mars. **

Jason and Percy:

A warning to the people,

The good and the evil,

This is war.

Hazel:

To the soldier, the civilian,

The martyr, the victim,

This is war.

Leo:

It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,

The moment to live and the moment to die,

The moment to fight, the moment to fight

To fight, to fight, to fight!

Reyna and Annabeth:

To the right, To the left

We will fight to the death!

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world

From the last to the first

Nico:

To the right, To the left

We will fight to the death!

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world

It's a brave new world!

Frank:

A warning to the prophet,

The liar, the honest,

This is war.

Annabeth:

To the leader, the pariah,

The victor, the messiah,

This is war.

Reyna:

It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,

The moment to live and the moment to die,

The moment to fight, the moment to fight,

To fight, to fight, to fight!

Percy:

To the right, To the left

We will fight to the death!

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world

From the last to the first

Jason: To the right, To the left

We will fight to the death!

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world

It's a brave new world

It's a brave new world!

All:

I do believe in the light

Raise your hands into the sky

The fight is done, the war is won

Lift your hands toward the sun

Toward the sun

Toward the sun

Toward the sun

The war is won

Leo and Nico

To the right, To the left

We will fight to the death!

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world

From the last to the first

Piper:

To the right, To the left

We will fight to the death!

To the edge of the earth

It's a brave new world

It's a brave new world

It's a brave new world!

All:

A brave new world

The war is won

The war is won

A brave new world

**That was Leo, Piper, Jason, Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, and Reyna. Thank you Elfera! Read review, request. **

**~FG**


	38. Boulevard of Broken Dreams (NICO)

**Well, that was our current last request from Elfera, so now I'll have a new person to thank for this chapter… but, on with the show! I'd like to introduce Nico di'Angelo singing "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day in retort to his father tricking him into capturing Percy. **

**I own nothing. **

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

When the camp sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me

'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line

Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines

What's fucked up and everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me

'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah

Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone

I walk a...

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

When the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me

'til then I walk alone...

**It's ok Nico! Nobody blames you! I sure don't… You're my favorite! Thank you to Combat Lace/XxGreen-Day-GalxX for requesting this song! You all know the drill!**

**~FG **


	39. Knives and Pens

**Welcoming back my favorite demigod… he's incredibly hot, his dad is one of the Big Three, he's totally awesome! Here's Nico singing "Knives and Pens" by Black Veil Brides about Bianca's death. **

Alone at last we can sin and fight.

And I've lost all faith in this blurring light,

(Stay right here we can change our plight.

Storming through this despite what's right.)

One final fight for this tonight.

Whoa-oh-oh

With knives and pens we made our plight.

Lay your heart down, the end's in sight.

Conscience begs for you to do what's right.

(Everyday it's still the same dull knife,

Stab right through and justify your pride.)

One final fight for this tonight.

Whoa-oh-oh

With knives and pens we made our plight.

Whoa-oh-oh

Well I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.

(We tried our best. Turn out the light. Turn out the light!)

One final fight for this tonight.

Whoa-oh-oh

With knives and pens we made our plight.

Whoa-oh-oh

Well I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.

(We tried our best. Turn out the light. Turn out the light!)

**That was Nico y'all! Thanks again to Combat Lace/XxGreen-Day-GalxX for the song! Read, review, request, come back! **

**~FG**


	40. The More

**Here is another song I have never heard before! Introducing the Greek kids of the Big Three! Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, and Nico di'Angelo singing "The More" by Jeff Williams. **

Percy: Agressive tendencies lead to trauma.

Nico: Ain't changing shit. Fuck the karma.

Thalia: Let it be, just what it is.

All: No matter what, I handle biz'.

Real as ever, never fake.

Fuck the bullshit, fuck the Jakes.

Kiss my ass that's attitude.

Common sense, no gratitude.

Percy: Pistols drawn, better squeeze.

Casket bound, if you freeze.

Shells fly, bodies bleed.

Me a pussy? Bitch please!

Nico: Never that, don't fit the bill.

Never have, never will.

Cook the beef, till it bakes.

Won't bend, never break.

Thalia: The more

Nico: You knock me down,

Percy: The more I get back up.

Thalia: The more

Percy: You shut me up,

Nico: The more I'm gonna shout.

Thalia: The more

Nico: You take from me,

Percy: The more I'm getting back.

All: The more you try to break me you're gonna see-ee,

You. Won't. Break...Me!

Nico: You're fucking soft, what a shame.

Just as I thought, fuckin' lame.

Flip side of that, stands me.

Hard as stone, straight G.

Thalia: Ice cold, call me glacier.

Doin' me, hi haters.

Movitation, on my grind.

Back down? You outcha' mind!

Percy: Call me crazy, but I'm the best.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Talkin' shit? It's what I do,

And back it up, without a crew.

All: Stand strong, never bail.

All heart, never fail.

Raised different, family first.

From the birth, 'till the hearse.

Nico: The more

Percy: You knock me down,

Thalia: The more I get back up.

Percy: The more

Nico: You shut me up,

Thalia: The more I'm gonna shout.

Nico: The more

Percy: You take from me,

Thalia: The more I'm getting back.

All: The more you try to break me you're gonna see-ee,

You. Won't. Break...Me!

**Well, that was an amazing song, requested by sniperjun899! Thanks for the song! You all know the drill. **

**~FG **


	41. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams Reprise (LEO)

**Here's a song we've already heard, but by an artist we've never seen here alone. Mr. Leo Valdez singing "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day. **

**I own Nothing… sorry for the lack of disclaimers these last few chapters, I'm tired lately… sorry. **

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

When the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me

'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line

Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines

What's fucked up and everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me

'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah

Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone

I walk a...

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

When the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me

'til then I walk alone...

**That was Leo 3 Thanks to Rachel. .10 for the song! **

**~FG **


	42. Mean

**Well, here's another someone we've never seen on the stage before. Introducing Reyna singing Taylor Swift's "Mean". **

You, with your words like knives

And swords and weapons that you use against me

You have knocked me off my feet again

Got me feeling like I'm nothing

You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard

Calling me out when I'm wounded

You picking on the weaker man

You can take me down with just one single blow

But you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides

And your wildfire lies and your humiliation

You have pointed out my flaws again

As if I don't already see them

I walk with my head down

Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you

I just wanna feel okay again

I bet you got pushed around

Somebody made you cold

But the cycle ends right now

'Cause you can't lead me down that road

And you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar

Talking over a football game

With that same big loud opinion

But nobody's listening

Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things

Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing

But all you are is mean

All you are is mean

And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life

And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so?..

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

**Thank you to a guest for this song! I hope it was what you wanted… You guys know the drill =) **

**~FG**


End file.
